


Shady (Turn it way up)

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Finland (Country), In Public, Lambski, M/M, Public Sex, Saulbert - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alkohol wzmaga pożądanie... do tego stopnia, że ciemna, pusta uliczka w Helsinkach staje się niemal doskonałym miejscem na zbliżenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady (Turn it way up)

**Author's Note:**

> Ogromne podziękowania dla Drache za betę. DZIĘKUJĘ!! :)

_Sorry, I’m kinda drunk_  
 _But did you just say your game was brand new?_

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak pijany. 

Zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł chłodny powiew świeżego powietrza na gorącej skórze. Oddychał głęboko, stojąc na zewnątrz klubu, który właśnie opuścił. Alkohol rozpalał jego ciało i przytępiał zmysły, a kiedy pochylił głowę – tak, jak teraz – przed jego oczami wszystko zaczynało wesoło tańczyć. 

Sauli miał rację, kiedy kilka minut temu zaproponował mu wyjście na zewnątrz. Kilka chwil na świeżym, mroźnym powietrzu na pewno dobrze mu zrobi. 

Czekał na blondyna, który odbierał z szatni ich kurtki. Nie powinien był wychodzić na kilkustopniowy mróz jedynie w cienkiej marynarce, ale tej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Usilnie koncentrował się jedynie na tym, aby utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej, kiedy wokół niego wszystko wirowało. O tej porze ulica była pusta, więc pomóc mu w tym mogła jedynie ściana kamienicy, przed którą właśnie stał. 

Pochylił głowę i oddychał głęboko, trzymając się jedną ręką solidnej, szorstkiej ściany. W tym momencie winił za wszystko Helsinki, zamiłowanie Finów do dzikich imprez (które to uwielbienie sam zresztą podzielał) oraz fińską specjalność – lukrecjową wódkę. 

Nagle poczuł na karku delikatny dotyk ciepłej dłoni. Otworzył oczy, a jego uwagę przykuły delikatnie chwiejące się szczupłe nogi w mocno opinających je czarnych, skórzanych spodniach. Zamruczał i powiódł wzrokiem w górę; wybrzuszenie w okolicy rozporka znajdowało się tuż na wysokości jego oczu. Jego własne spodnie w ułamku sekundy stały się odrobinę ciaśniejsze. 

Poczuł silny uścisk na ramionach, jednak kilka sekund zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to Sauli stara się podnieść go do pozycji pionowej. 

\- Wstań, Adam. W takiej pozycji, w jakiej jesteś teraz… - Jedna dłoń przesunęła się sugestywnie w dół pleców piosenkarza. – Nie ręczę za siebie. – Wymruczał. 

Adam wyprostował się i oparł o ścianę. Na pełnych ustach pojawił się zawadiacki uśmiech, kiedy jednym szybkim ruchem zaczepił palcem o szlufkę w spodniach Sauliego i przyciągnął go do siebie. 

\- Z takim tyłkiem jak twój – Zacisnął dłoń na pośladku Sauliego, który uśmiechnął się, przygryzając zmysłowo dolną wargę – to ja nie ręczę za siebie, skarbie. 

Sauli wspiął się na palce i wpił w usta Adama, nie pozwalając mu jednak zdominować tej pieszczoty, samemu kontrolując jej tempo. Pocałunek był niespójny i wyjątkowo chaotyczny, jednak najwyraźniej był tym, czego obaj potrzebowali; kiedy oderwali się od siebie w poszukiwaniu powietrza, czuli się wyraźnie lepiej i nieco trzeźwiej, choć nadal czuli pędzący w ich żyłach alkohol. 

Adam odebrał z rąk Sauliego swój płaszcz, założył go i objął ramieniem ukochanego, po czym wolnym krokiem podążyli przed siebie opustoszałą ulicą. Mijali kolejne pełne ludzi kluby, bary i puby. Wyludnione, ciche ulice silnie kontrastowały z gwarem i głośną muzyką dochodzącą zza zamkniętych drzwi nocnych lokali. 

Nagle Adam poczuł smukłe palce wślizgujące się pod cienki materiał jego koszulki, pieszczące zmysłowo rozpaloną skórę pleców. Zadrżał, kiedy przesunęły się na jego wyjątkowo wrażliwe żebra i przygryzł dolną wargę, aby głośno nie jęknąć. 

A Sauli był coraz odważniejszy.

Raz czy dwa polizał płatek ucha Adama, aby chwilę później przygryźć delikatną skórę jego szyi. W tym czasie jego dłoń wsunęła się pod materiał spodni i slipek ukochanego i zacisnęła się sugestywnie na jego pośladku; pobudzony, Adam całą siłą woli zmusił się, aby głośno nie zawyć.

Westchnął i zwrócił twarz w stronę Sauliego; pochylił się i musnął wargami jego skroń, a nosem policzek. Omiótł gorącym oddechem skórę jego szyi, po czym wyszeptał:

\- Ja też umiem prowokować.

I w jednej sekundzie popchnął go na ścianę budynku, który właśnie mijali. Z ust Sauliego wydarł się zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy jego plecy zderzyły się z zimnym kamieniem. Poczuł chłodne dłonie podnoszące do góry jego koszulkę, nogę wsuwającą się między jego uda i gorące wargi pieszczące skórę jego szyi. 

Zmysły miał przytępione, ale nie przeszkadzało to wcale rosnąć fali wszechogarniającego pożądania. W ułamku sekundy krew z całego ciała popłynęła w jedno jedyne miejsce. 

Był otumaniony alkoholem i pasją, lecz nadal na tyle trzeźwy, aby mieć świadomość miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. Mimo westchnień i jęków, których nie mógł kontrolować, resztką powietrza w płucach wyszeptał do ucha Adama:

\- Nie tutaj.

Resztką świadomości brunet posłusznie odsunął się od ukochanego, jednak niemalże jednocześnie chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Przeszedł kilka kroków i skręcił w pierwszą z brzegu boczną uliczkę – ciemną, ciasną i tak pustą, jak niemal całe miasto. 

Stanęli na końcu uliczki, gdzie nie docierały już światła ulicznych latarni. Trzymając w obu dłoniach jego nadgarstki i korzystając ze swojej przewagi siłowej, przygwoździł drobnego blondyna do ściany swoim własnym ciałem. Unieruchomił dłonie nad jego głową i spojrzał na niego drapieżnie. 

\- Tu lepiej?  
Sauli pokiwał głową z figlarnym, sugestywnym uśmiechem i podniósł kolano, aby delikatnie musnąć nim wybrzuszenie w spodniach Adama. Brunet jęknął i wpił się w usta Sauliego; pożądanie zmieszane z alkoholem zaczynało przejmować nad nimi kontrolę. Chciał wziąć go tu i teraz, w tej sekundzie, jak najszybciej. 

Puścił jego nadgarstki, aby podeprzeć się rękoma o ścianę, bo czuł, że zaczyna tracić równowagę. W tym czasie, korzystając z uwolnionych rąk, Sauli rozpiął wąskie jeansy Adama i klęknął przed nim, nie przejmując się, jak bardzo brudne będą później jego kolana. 

Był zbyt napalony i zbyt pijany, aby miały obchodzić go tak błahe szczegóły. 

Uwolnił ze slipek szybko twardniejącą męskość Adama i niespiesznie włożył ją całą do ust, a jego nos dotknął delikatnych włosków na miękkim podbrzuszu. Adam nadal podpierał się płasko dłońmi o zimną ścianę, czując alkoholowe zawroty głowy pogłębione przez cudowną sensację wywołaną szorstkością języka i miękkością ust Sauliego. 

\- Och, Sauli… - Westchnął, zaciskając mocno powieki, niemal nie mogąc znieść fundowanej mu przez ukochanego przyjemności. Był pewien, że jeszcze chwila, a osiągnie spełnienie.

Sauli także zdawał się to wyczuć, bo po kilkunastu sekundach zakończył grę wstępną. Wstał z kolan i zatoczył się na ścianę. Zamknął oczy, bo cały świat wirował mu przed oczami. Adam położył dłonie na ścianie po obu stronach głowy Sauliego i złączył ich usta w nieskładnym pocałunku. Kiedy przerwali tę pieszczotę, Fin odwrócił się przodem do ściany i oparł się o nią, stając w lekkim rozkroku, aby utrzymać równowagę. Adam jednym ruchem ściągnął z jego pośladków obcisłe spodnie i zaczął szukać we wszystkich kieszeniach prezerwatywy, którą wcześniej tam schował.

\- Mógłbym przysiąc, że… - Wydukał Adam, przeszukując kieszenie po raz drugi. 

\- Pospiesz się. – Jęknął Sauli, zerkając przez ramię na bruneta. 

\- Staram się, star… - Nagle wymacał szeleszczące opakowanie w tylnej kieszeni spodni. – Mam!

Rozerwał je zębami i starał się założyć prezerwatywę, jednak ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Zapomniał nawet o zimnie, skupiając się na próbach założenia cienkiej gumki na trzymaną w drugiej dłoni pulsującą męskość. Niemal nieprzenikniona ciemność w ogóle mu w tym nie pomagała.

Sauli jęknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i przeklął po fińsku. – Adam…

\- Już, już… - jęknął piosenkarz, któremu w końcu udało się założyć prezerwatywę, a teraz walczył z wejściem w Sauliego. Ledwie widział swoje dłonie, nie mówiąc już o pośladkach drobnego Fina. Mimo spędzenia tu kilku długich chwil, jego oczy nadal nie przywykły do ciemności. 

Zniecierpliwiony blondyn, z powodu zawrotów głowy nadal przytrzymując się jedną ręką szorstkiej ściany kamienicy, sięgnął za siebie i chwycił dłoń Adama, naprowadzając go we właściwe miejsce. 

Adam wszedł w niego powoli i delikatnie, jak przez mgłę pamiętając o braku lubrykantu. Jednak Sauli miał inny pomysł na to zbliżenie. 

Alkohol sprawił, że miał ochotę na szybki, ostry, intensywny seks. I miał zamiar go dziś otrzymać.

Ruchy bioder Adama były powolne i dość płytkie; gdyby miały bardziej gorączkowy charakter, nie był pewien, czy zdołałby utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Ale Sauli był zbyt pobudzony, zbyt spragniony obezwładniających sensacji, jakich dostarczał mu członek w jego wnętrzu, że sam zaczął kontrolować tempo ich zbliżenia; zaczął poruszać biodrami w tył, nabijając się na męskość bruneta. Adam był duży, Sauli nieprzygotowany i z oczywistych względów nie mieli ze sobą lubrykantu, ale alkohol skutecznie znieczulał, więc Fin nie czuł w ogóle bólu, jakiego doznałby w normalnych okolicznościach. 

\- Vittu… - Zaklął, przenosząc ciężar ciała na jedną rękę. W drugą ujął swojego członka i dysząc ciężko, zaczął przesuwać po nim ręką. – Adam, szybciej… - Jęknął głośno, nawet nie starając się stłumić swoich reakcji. – Mocniej…

Otumaniony alkoholem i pożądaniem, Adam spełnił prośby Sauliego, przyspieszając i pogłębiając ruchy bioder. Jedną dłonią nadal podpierał się o zimną, kamienną ścianę, drugą przełożył na tors Sauliego, obejmując go ramieniem, aby obaj stali na nogach nieco stabilniej.

\- Och, Adam… 

W przód, w tył, w przód, w tył… Adam zatracił się w rytmicznych, gorączkowych pchnięciach, za które szybko został nagrodzony głośnymi, bezwstydnymi jękami ze strony Sauliego. Żaden z nich nie zauważył grupki rozbawionych, pijanych młodych ludzi przechodzących główną ulicą, jednak i oni zupełnie nie zwrócili uwagi na zajętą sobą parę skrytą w ciemnym zaułku wąskiej uliczki. Długi, obszerny płaszcz Adama zdawał się zasłaniać ich od ciekawskich wzroków przechodniów – o ile jacyś jeszcze by się tam w ogóle o tej porze znaleźli.

Sauli zaczął drżeć i dyszeć niekontrolowanie. Poczuł pierwsze krople płynu płynące po jego palcach, więc przyspieszył ruchy nadgarstka. Oparł czoło o zgięte ramię i poczuł nadchodzące powoli spełnienie. 

\- Chryste…

Z każdym kolejnym jękiem Sauliego i ruchem swoich własnych bioder, Adam czuł się coraz bardziej trzeźwy, jednak coraz bardziej zamroczony bliskim orgazmem. Starał się skupić wzrok na swoim ukochanym; blondyn właśnie pochylił głowę, aby oprzeć ją na swojej ręce, więc w ciemności mignęła mu przed oczami jego naga, opalona skóra. Pochylił się i przesunął językiem po jego karku, po czym – wiedziony nagłym impulsem – przygryzł delikatną skórę szyi; na tyle słabo, aby nie pojawiła się krew, jednak na tyle mocno, aby pobudzony tym Sauli osiągnął intensywny, niemal obezwładniający orgazm. 

Gdyby nie to, że Adam stał stabilnie i obejmował go ramieniem blisko przy swoim ciele, Sauli osunąłby się na drżących nogach, nagle osłabiony po silnej fali gwałtownej ekstazy. Brunet składał kojące pocałunki na jego szyi i rozpalonym policzku, samemu potrzebując jeszcze kilku minut głębokich pchnięć, aby głośno jęcząc samemu dojść do spełnienia. 

…

Zbliżał się świt, kiedy nadal lekko chwiejnym krokiem dotarli do drzwi ich hotelowego pokoju. Adam otworzył drzwi i puścił przodem Sauliego, a zanim zdążył je z powrotem za nimi zamknąć, jego ukochany leżał już na łóżku, zmęczony i obolały. Adam uśmiechnął się współczująco, nie mogąc w żaden sposób mu pomóc, mimo że cierpienie Sauliego było głównie jego winą. 

Ściągnął stopami swoje koturny i pochylił się, aby zdjąć także buty blondyna, po czym rzucił je na dywan przy drzwiach. Położył się z drugiej strony łóżka i przykrył ich kołdrą, a Sauli jak na zawołanie przysunął się blisko i wtulił w jego tors; dokładnie tak, jak zawsze razem zasypiali. 

Nagle zakaszlał, a Adam w tym samym czasie poczuł ostre kłucie w gardle. Myśląc o nadchodzącym przeziębieniu, z którego nijak nie będzie mógł się nikomu wytłumaczyć, pozwolił, aby głęboki, miarowy oddech wtulonego w niego drobnego Fina ukołysał go do snu.


End file.
